l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Strongholds of the Empire
Strongholds of the Empire explores a handful of the many unique cities throughout Rokugan, seeking out those with particular interests for the different Great Clans. In addition to new mechanics for each of the clans as well as for each individual city. http://www.l5r.com/2012/05/10/strongholds-of-the-empire-pdf-on-sale/ Credits * Written by: Shawn Carman, Robert Hobart, Brian Yoon; Brian Bates, Jess Heinig, Sean Holland, Mike Knabusch, Dave Laderoute, Ryan Reese, Jacob Ross, Todd Stiles, Doug Sun * Edited by: Robert Hobart, Todd Rowland * Art Director: Todd Rowland * Cover Design: Robert Denton * Cover Art: Charles Urbach * Layout: Robert Denton * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Artists: Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Beet, Leonardo Borazio, Noah Bradley, Mike Capprotti, Miguel Coimbra, Conceptopolis, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Max Degen, Thomas Denmark, Gong Studios, Andrew Hepworth, Paul (Prof.) Herbert, Jeff Himmelman, David Horne, IFS, Veronica V. Jones, Wen Juinn, Jason Juta, Amandine LaBarre, Jeffrey Lai, April Lee, Rhonda Libby, Slawomir Maniak, David Martin, Dan Masso, Malcolm McClinton, Scott Neil, Ben Peck, Chris Pritchard, Marc Scheff, Bob Stevlic, Albert Tavira, Charles Urbach, Mario Wibisono, Brad Williams. Content Introduction (Page 4) Chapter One: Broken Wave City (Page 9) * History * City Denizens * Location Guide ** The Old Quarter ** The Holy Quarter ** The Commerce Quarter ** The Fishers Quarter ** The Eta Village ** Other Notable Locations * Important Personages * New Game Mechanics Chapter Two: Clear Water Village (Page 27) * History * City Denizens * Location Guide ** Administrative District ** Harbor District ** The Visitors District ** The Workers District ** The Craftsman's District ** The Merchant District ** Hanamachi District * Important Personages * Items of Note * New Game Mechanics Chapter Three: Dark Edge Village (Page 47) * History * City Denizens * Location Guide ** The Dueling Fields ** The Administrative Center ** The Blacksmith * Important Personages * New Game Mechanics Chapter Four: Nikesake (Page 63) * History * City Denizens * Location Guide ** Asahina's Grace ** Blue Tiled Room ** Friendship Street ** Kuri Street ** Nikesake-jo ** Street of Scrolls ** Wooden Gate Street ** Crane's Gift Shrine ** Blossoms of Four Seasons Inn ** Graceful Phoenix Theater ** Mulberry Paper Works ** Phoenix Blessing Shrine * Important Personages * Items of Note * New Game Mechanics Chapter Five: Otosan Uchi (Page 79) * History * City Denizens * Location Guide ** Eta Villages ** Tainted Ground ** Wild Animal Infestation ** Eastern Wall of the Ekohikei ** Western Wall of the Ekohikei ** Imperial Museum of Antiquities ** Temple to the Kami ** Crane Clan Embassy ** Imperial Water Gardens ** Southern Guard Post ** District Barracks (bandit lair) ** Cache of Jade ** Dojo Seo ** Spider Clan Stronghold ** The Vault ** Escape Tunnels ** Ninube Family Stronghold * Important Personages * New Game Mechanics Chapter Six: Water Hammer City (Page 95) * History * City Denizens * Location Guide ** Water's Strength Temple ** Governor's Estate ** Dragon Holdings ** Scorpion Estate ** Mantis Quarter ** Unicorn Quarter ** Merchant District ** Artisan District * Important Personages * New Game Mechanics Chapter Seven: Toshi Ranbo (Page 111) * History * City Denizens * Location Guide ** Chuushin District ** Ichidou District ** Senzai District ** Shutsuensha District ** Kurai District *** Juutaku Subdistrict ** Shijou District * Important Personages * New Game Mechanics Chapter Eight: Zakyo Toshi (Page 137) * History * City Denizens * Location Guide ** The Slippery Eel ** Shinsei's Cup ** The House of Song ** The Blue Lotus ** The Jade Cup ** The Naga's Gaze ** Shinsei's Wind ** The Chicken Dinner ** The Garrison ** The Scorpion Shrine ** Ugokasu Ichiba ** The Docks ** The Counting House ** Shrine to Ebisu ** Shrine to Daikoku ** The North Bridge ** The Trade Bridge ** Ambition Bridge ** One Tree Brewery ** The Fat Rat ** The Dusty Caravan ** The Listing Ship ** Shogi's Pawn ** The Fuzzy Peach Inn ** The Starry Night Inn ** The Celestial Rest * Important Personages * New Game Mechanics Appendix: Three Unaligned Settlements (Page 155) * The Village of Seitou Tason ** Location Guide ** Important Personages * The Town of Porisuko ** Location Guide ** Important Personages * The City of Kudo Mura ** Brief Timeline ** Location Guide ** Important Personages * New Mechanics Category:RPG Books